Entrelacement Charnel des Ombres ( Part 1 )
by Kalestra
Summary: Yaoi:part 1 Y.Lemon: part 2 Shikamaru et Sai sont deux personnages tiré au " pif " on va dire. A l'issus d'un parie avec un ami j'ai décider de faire d'eux un véritable couple qui entretiendrais un relation intime. Je comprends que cela puisse étonné. Ils sont loin d'être mes préférés, mais malgré tout, je compte bien leur créer une belle histoire qui tiendrais bien la route.


Il était près de 18h, le soleil se couchait peu à peu derrière les collines du village caché des feuilles. Une gradation de couleurs chaudes rose et dorés embaumait toute la largeur du ciel. Une brise légère faisait balancer les branches des arbres en une lourde cadence, les oiseaux s'agitaient en tout sens tentant de regagner leur nids. Une atmosphère reposante et tranquille régnait sur Konoha.  
Sai était à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude il consultait un de ces manuels de sociologie expliquant " l'art de la conversation " , " la clef d'une bonne relation " , les b.a.-ba de l'amitié " ou encore " les subtilités du non-dit "  
Malgré ses lectures, le jeune homme se sentait toujours aussi insensible et peu réceptif aux autres. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir : Pouvoir ressentir à nouveau.  
Le Bonheur, la peur , la colère, l'amour ... n'étaient pour lui que de simples mots , des concepts dont il ne saisissait pas le véritable sens.  
Il voulait changer .. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant.  
Sai s'était perdu dans sa rêverie il songeait à son frère et à son ancienne vie qui semblait tellement loin, tellement invraisemblable.  
C'est une petite mélodie du tintement d'un carillon qui lui fit retrouver ses esprits, il tourna la tête en provenance du bruit .. c'était la porte de la bibliothèque qui venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Shikamaru.  
Ce garçon maigre au teint clair et aux yeux brins à moitié fermés révélant une personne peu motivée, au tempérament blasé.  
Sai le fixa quelques secondes puis détourna aussitôt son regard en voyant qu'il s'avançait en sa direction.  
- Ah ! tiens ! Sai ... Tu squattes toujours ici on dirait. pfff... rien que de penser au nombre de bouquins que tu as pu t'enfiler je deviens fatigué et l'envie de bailler me prends ... ce que ça peut être chiant ..  
Le dévoreur de livres arbora son plus beau sourire ( la plus efficace des diversions ) et répondit calmement :  
- Que viens-tu faire ici alors ?  
Shikamaru pencha sa tête en arrière et d'un ton boudeur il rétorqua :  
-Hmm .. C'est mon père qui m'envois , je dois rendre cette encyclopédie sur les plantes médicinales...  
- Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
- Mais ... La responsable n'est pas là pour le moment. ça ne te dérange pas que je l'attendre à coter de toi n'est-ce pas ?  
Sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, Shikamaru s'empressa de tirer une chaise et s'installa devant Sai qui ne savait toujours pas comment réagir.  
- Tu crois que je pourrais trouver un livre qui aiderait Shoji à perdre du poids sans qu'il ne comporte les mots " Gras " et " Gros " ? ajouta Shikamaru en rigolant  
- Je ne sais pas ! mais à mon avis ça ne lui seras pas d'une grande utilité. Demander à Shoji de perdre du poids serait comme me demander de pleurer de chagrin. C'est tout simplement impossible.

-Hm...  
Shikamaru était au courant pour le problème de Sai, Naruto lui en avait parlé. Mais il ne l'avait jamais totalement cru ,il voulait en avoir la preuve... Perdre toute forme de sentiment lui semblait tellement horrible qu'il n'imaginait même pas qu'une personne pouvait en être la victime. Décidément Sai le fascinait et provoquait étrangement en lui une ardeur et une volonté qui le poussait à lui venir en aide. "Guérir" cet étrange garçon lui était primordial à présent.  
Une voix féminine susurreuse venait interrompre le silence gênant qui s'était installer entre les deux jeunes hommes. C'était la responsable qui venait d'arriver.  
- Vous êtes venu rendre le livre que votre père a empreinté ? Très bien.. Oh et, Sai ! Vous allez devoir quitter la bibliothèque il est 19h passé. Nous fermons mon garçon.  
Après avoir acquiescer d'un signe de tête Sai s'empressa de ramasser ses livres et ses feuilles avant de quitter les lieux sans attribuer un seul regard à Shikamaru.  
- Tsss... qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Il est pas net ce mec.. pas net !  
hm .. il a oublié un bouquin. Voyons voir .. : " Sexualité et Premières Expériences " tiens il a même pris des notes .. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de fouiner dans ses affaires mais la tentation est trop forte... murmura le curieux.  
" Ma première expérience je la voudrais avec un homme et cet homme est Shikamaru Nara. "  
...

C'est tout ce qu'il a écrit ...

Shikamaru prit un temps de réflexion les yeux toujours rivé sur la phrase qui venait de provoquer en lui comme un électrochoc. Puis quitta la bibliothèque tout en pensant à Sai et à ses désirs. Pourquoi lui ? après tout ils se connaissaient à peine. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ?  
Il n'en savait rien ... c'était comme ça. Il ne voulais même plus y penser. Réfléchir c'est fatigant.  
Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant c'est que le Fantasme de Sai était loin de lui déplaire. ça l'excitait même ! ... et pas qu'un peu.  
Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres , il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et d'un pas lent et paresseux il se mit en route.  
- Et si j'allais lui rapporter son livre ... cette nuit...

To be continued...


End file.
